As a basic element constituting a website, a webpage bears a variety of website applications with files, and the content of the webpage may be displayed with a browser. A webpage includes a so-called “hyperlink” point, or hyperlink, which is a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) indicated generally by a hyperlink character string containing a combination of a path and a name of a local or remote webpage file, representing a hyperlink (e.g. http://www.sipo.gov.cn/a.htm, C:\b.htm). The hyperlink in the webpage may be activated by clicking to acquire the webpage file in the webpage path corresponding to the hyperlink.
A World Wide Web is constructed according to a hypertext, which is a mesh-like text that organizes text information in various spaces using hyperlinks; local calling may be implemented via a hyperlink (namely, a hyperlink character string) in a webpage. However, an existing method of local calling via a hyperlink character string is limited in function to perform local calling using a local function of a browser and a certain third-part program, wherein as the local function of the browser and the third-part program are integrated in the browser, codes of the browser have to be updated or a plug-in has to be installed for the browser if a new function of local calling is to be added, leading to poor universality of this method of local calling.